


Unlikely

by babykpats



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Blindness, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "can i prompt you the one where mickey is blind? :00"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely

**Author's Note:**

> Multi-chapter-ing this one.
> 
> Not sure when I will update though but I definitely will! :)

Mickey retracted his walking stick and slowly sunk to the ground leaning his back against some random building. He leaned his head back to rest against the cold brick wall and took a cigarette from the pack he kept in his pocket, he lit one up and started slowly smoking his night away.

Suddenly, he heard the thud of a body hitting the pavement.

"Shit." the man cursed.

"Rough night?"

"You got any money?"

Mickey scoffed. "That's not how you rob someone, dumbass."

"I'm not trying to rob you. Just wanted to see if you're up for some fun tonight."

"Do I look like I need a hooker right now?"

"Fuck." the man muttered.

Mickey suddenly felt some drops of water fall on his body and sighed as he pulled his hood over his head.

"Fuck man. It's starting to rain!"

"No shit, Sherlock."

Mickey heard the man get up and start to walk away but then the sound of footsteps stopped. "You're just gonna stay there?"

Mickey brought out a hip flask and drank from it. Then he wrapped his arms around his body in an effort to keep himself warm and dry as the rain grew stronger.

The man sighed and Mickey felt him coming closer. "Come on."

"I told you. I don't need a hooker."

"My apartment is just a block away. You can spend the night there out of the rain."

Mickey weighed his options.

He has long since abandoned his pride and accepted anything that people threw his way. Being homeless and blind didn't leave Mickey with much options. He lived off of what people would give him and on rough days, the smallest acts of kindness kept him alive.

"I ain't got no money if you're thinking of robbing me." Mickey got up, extended his walking stick to full length and walked towards the man.

Mickey felt a hand close around his wrist and he let himself be led away.

"Four steps up and then there's a door." The man dictated.

Mickey scoffed. "You don't need to narrate everything, fuckhead."

"Look, I'm giving you a shelter for the night, can we at least drop the name-calling?"

"Then tell me your name, dick breath."

"I'm Ian." Mickey swore he heard a grin somewhere in that sentence.

"Mickey."

Ian started walking off again and Mickey turned to follow.

They made their way up some steps and down a hallway until Ian stopped. Mickey heard the sound of keys and then, finally, a door opening. They walked into the apartment. Mickey just stood there while he heard the squeaks of Ian's drenched shoes as he made his way around the apartment.

"Um..."

"Just lead me to an empty spot on the floor. I don't snore and I'll be out of your hair in the morning."

"But your clothes are all wet."

"It'll dry overnight."

Ian sighed. "Here."

Mickey felt the Ian's hands pull his wet jacket off. He heard Ian walk away, presumably to hang his jacket somewhere and when he came back, he felt Ian's hands grabbing the hem of his shirt.

Mickey swatted his hands away.

"What the fuck?" Ian rubbed the spot on his hand where Mickey hit him.

Mickey really didn't want to be naked in front of a stranger but he was really cold and he hated how his clothes clung to his skin. Mickey sighed and took his shirt off and held it out for Ian to take.

"You gonna just stare at me the whole night?" Mickey was still holding out his shirt a couple minutes after taking it off.

Ian cleared his throat. "Sorry." He mumbled and got the wet shirt from Mickey.

Mickey, then, kicked off his shoes, peeled off his socks and stuffed them into the shoes. He hesitated for a couple minutes before relenting and unbuttoning his pants, peeling the drenched denim off of his skin, and handing it off to Ian.

Ian took the jeans from Mickey and started walking to the bathroom to hang, along with the jacket, to drip dry. Ian then made his way back to the living room and took a while to look at the stranger who was standing in his home.

His hair was drenched and clung to his head and his skin was beautifully pale but marked with dirt and grime. His bright blue eyes were unfocused but Ian realized that he found it hard to look away.

"Would you fucking stop staring at me?"

Ian immediately looked away before realizing that the man couldn't see him. "Sorry."

Mickey felt extremely self-conscious. He had no idea what this guy was planning to do. He could be a fucking serial killer eyeing his next victim, wondering which body part to chop off first.

He heard Ian sigh. "Come on. You should take a shower."

Mickey was gonna decline until he realized that he can't even remember the last time he was able to take a shower. He decided that he might as well take all the could get and followed the sound of Ian's footsteps.

Once Mickey was in the bathroom, he was faced with a dilemma. 

"You okay?" Ian asked before closing the door.

"I can't take a shower." Mickey muttered.

"What?"

"I can't take a fucking shower unless you want your shit all over the place when I bump into everything."

After a few seconds of silence, Mickey heard the unmistakable sounds of clothes being taken off.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"You said you couldn't take a shower alone. I'll join you."

"The fuck? I meant that you gotta show me where the knobs and shit are, not jump in the fucking shower with me."

"You're one grumpy man, you know that?" Ian stepped into the shower and started the water.

Mickey just stood there for a couple of minutes before finally caving in. He peeled off his boxers and left them on the floor and extended his hands to find where the shower was. He carefully stepped in and felt hands on his shoulders directing him to where the water was.

Mickey sighed when he felt the hot water hit his body. He heard the sound of a squeezing bottle and moments after, he felt Ian's hands work the shampoo into his hair.

Mickey raised his hands to his hair. "I got it." he whispered. 

Mickey started rinsing his hair when he felt hands on his arms, soaping his body. The hands moved from his arms, up to his shoulders, across his chest and down to his stomach. "You don't have to do that." Mickey mumbled.

"Don't worry. I got you."

Mickey felt the hands go from his stomach to his back. It moved down to his butt cheeks and in between. The hands went around his hips and onto his cock then down to his legs. 

Mickey let the water wash off the soap on his body and then carefully felt around for the door to leave the shower. He stood there in the cold bathroom for a couple of minutes until he felt a towel drape around his shoulders.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Ian then went off to get some clothes.

~

Once they were both dressed, Mickey started to walk towards the general area of the door but bumped into Ian, with Mickey's leg ending up in between Ian's and Ian's hard-on rubbing up against Mickey's thigh.

Ian froze.

Mickey immediately took one step back.

"That for me?" Mickey grinned.

"Fuck off." Ian grabbed Mickey's wrist and pulled him into the bedroom.

"I said I was okay with staying on the damn floor."

"How did you even know where we were headed?"

"Sonar." Mickey joked dryly.

"Here you go Batman. My bed's big enough for the both of us." Ian pushed Mickey gently until his knees hit the mattress.

Mickey got on the bed and felt around for the pillow. Once he found it he laid his head on it and stretched out his body.

Mickey sighed. "Shit. I can't even remember the last time I slept on a fucking bed."

"Where's your family, Mickey?"

"Fuck if I know."

"So you just hang around the streets waiting for someone to toss some food your way?"

"Pretty much."

"Shit man."

"Yeah well at least I ain't being thrown on the ground when I offered my whore services to a fucking straight man."

Ian chuckled. "Wasn't the first time."

Mickey sighed. "What do you look like?"

"What?"

"You fucking heard me."

"I got red hair and green eyes, amazing body."

Mickey scoffed.

Ian chuckled as well.

"Hey, asswipe. Thanks for letting me stay the night."

"Anytime Batman."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt send them over here: http://www.ask.fm/babykpats


End file.
